


Nightly Fears

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ken wakes up and checks for Wormmon.  Because once he woke up and Wormmon wasn't there and he doesn't want that to happen ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Fears

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Nightly Fears  
 **Characters:** Ken, Wormmon  
 **Word Count:** 222|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A94, write a fic with paragraphs with no more than 3 fullstops; Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #224, worm; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 3/7; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #43, 222  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Ken wakes up and checks for Wormmon. Because once he woke up and Wormmon wasn't there and he doesn't want that to happen ever again.

* * *

Ken searched the blankets, his heart switching between sinking to the bottom of his feet and lodged in his throat. He had to be there, where else could he be, it was too late to be anywhere else… 

His hand touched Wormmon's side and all the tension vanished, leaving him exhausted in its wake. 

This didn't happen every night but it happened more than he wished. Not wanting to feel guilty didn't mean the nightmares about what he'd done stopped. Or the nightmares about Wormmon disappearing in his arms and _never coming back_. 

Wormmon's crystal blue eyes cracked open, fuzzy with sleep. “Ken-chan?” 

Ken smiled wearily and turned the touch into a gentle caress of his partner. “It's all right, Wormmon. Go back – you can go back to sleep if you want.” 

Ichijouji Ken never ordered his partner to do anything at all, even go to sleep in the middle of the night. He'd slid down a slippery slope once. Never again. 

Sleep cleared out of Wormmon's eyes and he leaned in closer. He said nothing and Ken didn't need him to. Wormmon understood, because Wormmon had seen his nightmares before. He had his own and had searched Ken's face for signs of the Kaiser as well. 

He'd never found them again. So far as Ken could dictate it, he never would. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
